My Escape
by likim890
Summary: Everyone thinks Sakura is just an outcast. Inside she's hiding a secret that tears her apart. She has Cancerand her dead line is 3 months . Syaoran agrees to a bet that he can befriend the outcast . RR. Flames accepted.
1. Default Chapter

My Escape.

**An: Hey guys. This story has been going on in head for a while now so I really need to write it. I hope you guys like it. If you don't please flame and I'll discontinue it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but the plot than why do I have a Disclaimer? HA! That's what I thought smart guy. **

**Prologue**

Sakura

The music blasted in her ear harshly as she stared at her self in the mirror. Tears streaked down her face. She glared hard at herself, her eyes were filled with pain and her skin was sickly pale. She didn't choose this life. It was chosen for her. Three more months the doctor had told her. Three more months till she left this earth. Three more months till the pain would leave her body and let her rest peacefully. Three months is a short amount of time for some one who wants to live but for her it was a life time.

She wiped the tears. She didn't need to cry it's not like anyone cared. Yes. She was the outcast. The weirdo. Even the geeks hated her. No one knew. She didn't want anyone to know, she didn't need them to feel sorry for her.

She used to be popular. She used to be known as perfect. But now, she was cold and uncared for. She had leukemia for four years. She had stop going to chemo therapy when she was in her second year.

"Sakura. Time to go." Her dad's voice broke her train of thoughts. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

She sat in the car looking out the window as the soft snow fell on the ground.

"Honey. The doctor called this morning and he said if you would just go back to chemo than..." Fujitaka said as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm not going Otousan." Sakura said softly not making eye contact with her father.

"But, if you don't go I might lose you like I lost your mother. Please Sakura. Me and your brother can't take losing you too." Fujitaka said pleadingly as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Otousan, but I can't. Mom did it and she still died. I'm not going through that and hanging on to something that's not there is just not me." Sakura said as she stepped out of the car.

She walked through the crowd of people. She sat down on the snow under the tree, she loved so much. She smelled the fragrance of the cherry blossom tree.

"Amazing isn't it, it's winter and this tree is still standing with all its flowers attached."

Sakura looked up surprised.

Syaoran's POV

From the corner of my eyes I could see her. My best friend. Well, she used to be anyways. Until that day in the park. She just got cold and gave up everything she believed in.

"Syaoran. Why are you looking at that freak?" Tai asked skeptically.

"Is it any of your business?" I asked him.

"Well, you don't have a chance with her anyways. I bet you, you couldn't even get her to be friends with you." Tai laughed.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm proposing a bet Li." Tai smirked. "Unless you're too chicken of course."

"No. I'm not, what's the bet?" I asked glaring hard at the shorter boy.

"Befriend Kinomoto. Ask her to the dance and if she says yes you win the bet if she says no, than I win."

"Deal."

I walked over to the tree she sits at everyday. Her Eyes were closed gracefully, her face was pale, she seemed so fragile. I haven't talked to her for almost four years.

"Amazing isn't it, it's winter and this tree is still standing with all its flowers attached."

She looked up surprised. Her eyes were glassy, the once happy girl that I knew was gone. Her long auburn hair draped her small face.

"Sya-Li?" She said her eyes filling up with emotion. As quickly as it appeared it went away. Her voice was so soothing. I have to admit

I missed it. I missed her bright smile. Her emerald green eyes. I missed her.

I couldn't lie to her. She was my best friend. She helped me through everything.

"Sakura. Meet me after school here. I really need to talk to you."

After School

"You're here." I said to the small figure in front of me.

"Yeah." She said softly not looking up at me. "What do you want?"

"Look Sakura, I'm going to be honest with you. I want to win a bet, but I don't want to hurt you in the process."

"Why are you telling me this Li? You know you could've made me believe that you actually wanted to be my friend. Don't speak, let me

finish. Why do you care if I get hurt?" She spoke so genuinely, I just wanted to hold her and take away all her pain.

"Look, I know we might not be friends any more but, we were and I'll never forget you standing by me when my father died. I wish I

could've done the same when your mother -"

"I'll help you." She said interrupting me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She began walking away. "Sakura!" I called out to her. "Wait."

"What?" She said finally looking up at me.

"Join me for dinner tonight?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"I don't know..." She spoke softly but clearly.

"Please?" I pleaded gazing into her eyes.

"Um...I don't-"She began hesitantly. "Ok, then."

"Great I'll see you at seven then." I smiled at her.

I don't know why I smile so much when I'm around her, but she just makes me feel so whole.

Sakura's POV

I paced around my room. I shouldn't have said I'd help him. I sighed sharply. I told Otousan and he wants me to have friends. He doesn't understand though, I stopped talking to Syaoran because I knew I was going to leave soon and I didn't want to hurt him.

Okay, I must promise myself I can't get attached. It's Six thirty and I haven't found anything to wear yet. I opened the closet and right away a long white halter dress immediately caught my eye. Mom. She left this to me, she told me to wear it one day. Today is the day then.

I put the dress on. Perfect. Tears flowed down my face. I'll be with you soon mom. My hair was left down straight. It hung down to my back. Not bothering to put on make-up I went down stairs.

"Otousan, Onichan. I'm leaving soon." I said softly.

Otousan Turned around. Immediately tears formed in his eyes. Touya walked over slowly and placed a hand on Otousan shoulders.

"Sakura. You look exactly like Nadeshiko. My Daughter has grown up." Otousan whispered. "Why do I have to lose her too god?"

"Otousan and Onichan. I love you guys very much. But, it's fate." I said trying not to break down.

The door bell rang.

"I have to go now." I said hugging them both.

Syaoran's POV

The door opened reviewing the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Sakura, she looked like an angel.

"You're beautiful." I said as I gazed at her in the car.

"Syaoran." She said my name. It sounded so soft coming from her voice. "I'm willing to do this but you have to promise me you won't get attached."

"I promise."

"So what's the bet?" she asked softly.

"Come to the dance with me next week and the bet is done." I smiled at her.

"Hey. Stop the car." Sakura smiled. I haven't seen her smile for so long.

She ran out of the car towards Penguin Park. "Race you!" She shouted.

"No fair you got a head start." I said running after her. She stopped at the swing.

"Do you remember this swing Syaoran?" She asked softly grazing the swing softly with her fingers.

"Yeah. It's the first time we met. We were five, you and I both wanted this swing so we fought for it. In the end we decided to take turns pushing each other."

'And that's when I first fell in love.' I thought.

"Sakura what happened we use to be such good friends." I asked taking her hand in mine. "After your mother died we drifted apart but we were still friends. Than two months later you just decided you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

NORMAL POV

Flashback 4 years ago

Thirteen year old Sakura sat on the swing, eyes clouded with tears waiting for her best friend.

"Sakura. What's wrong why are you crying?" Syaoran asked hugging his friend.

"Syaoran, we can't be friends anymore." Sakura said as tears flowed down her eyes.

"What are you talking about Sakura? We're going to be friends forever remember." Syaoran said letting go of Sakura and looking in her eyes.

"We just can't be friends anymore alright." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Why, not?"

"Because, I hate you. Alright, everything I said was a lie. Just leave me alone." Sakura cried harder.

"You don't mean it!" Syaoran shouted.

"Yes I do. I hate you!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran looked away his eyes pained. Tears fell silently down his cheek as he turned and ran away. Sakura fell on her knees and sobbed loudly. 'It's for the best. I love him too much to see him hurt.' She thought as tears ran down her face. 'Goodbye Syaoran.'

End of Flashback

"Did you mean what you said?" Syaoran asked holding Sakura's hand tighter. Sakura shook her head as tears brimmed her jaded eyes.

"Than why did you say it?" Syaoran asked her softly.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Just please, don't get attached. I don't want to hurt you again."

"I think it's too late now Sakura. I fell. I fell in love with you far too long ago. I never have stopped loving you and I never will. Nothing you say will make me fall out of love with you." Syaoran whispered in her ears pulling her closer to him.

**TBC**

**AN: **Please review. Tell the truth. If you hate it or If you like it. This story isn't going to have a happy ending so anyone who

only read those kind of story don't read this. If you want to be my guest but, it's not going to be all sugary sweet. Please RR.

Flame accepted.


	2. Chapter 2 Pushing you away

**A.N: WOAH. It's been almost two years since I've updated this story. I guess being a teenager you're bound to get too caught up with your social life. I began this fic when I was only 13, and now I'm almost 16. My writing styles have since then changed. I've been trough heartbreak and the usual things teens go through, experimenting with stupid substances. I am not particularly proud of these things but it has changed me as a person a lot. So I think this will also change the way I write. Well I was going through my fics and it would be a waste of what I think is a good story line if I did not continue. So I will be continuing this and my other fic NO MORE PAIN. Hope you like, please read and review. **

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the clamp characters or CCS. **

**CHAPTER2: Pushing you away.**

"_There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go."_

Tennessee Williams

"_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_

Kahlil Gibran

'_I love you too, but I can't keep hurting you. Even if this means lying to you. I'm sorry Syao-kun.' _Sakura eyes brimmed with tears, her long auburn hair swayed against the breeze. "I'm sorry. Do you really want to know why?" She looked up to meet with deep amber eyes gazing at her intensely.

"Yes, Sakura tell me why. Why you decided to end our friendship just like that, why you're so distant. Why you're not the Sakura I once knew. The happy girl that made my heart stir." Syaoran spoke lowly his amber eyes never leaving her emerald ones.

"I ended it because," Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her pale porcelain face. "Because I'm engaged to Tsukishiro Yukito."

Her heart sank when she saw Syaoran's pained expression. Silence engulfed their atmosphere. Syaoran looked away, and smiled weakly.

"I see." Syaoran said breaking the silence. He looked back at her, sorrow still reflecting in his eyes. "This doesn't mean we can't be friends. As long as you're happy I'm happy. Even if you don't feel the same way. I just want things to be like before, I miss hanging out with you like this."

"Yeah, I do too. I'm really happy you understand."

"It's getting late I better get you home." Syaoran replied and began leading her to his car.

**Sakura's POV**

The car ride was silent and I knew I hurt him, but I know that this'll hurt less if I push him away. If I let him think that I'm in love with another, I glance at him from the corner of my eyes. He has changed so much from the last time we were this close, 4 years ago. He was now much taller, 6 feet maybe. The only thing that remained the same are his eyes, still intense and still in that deep shade of amber. The car came to a halt, Syaoran's gaze was still straight ahead.

"Bye." I said as I opened the car door and began to step out as I felt his hand gently grab my arm. I turned back and I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"I'm really thankful that you're helping me with this bet Sakura. I just want to know one thing, and I promise from now on you and I will remain nothing but friends. Do you love him?"

Couldn't he see that this was hard for me, lying to his face. I want more than anything for him to know my true feelings. For him to see that in my heart there is only him. But fate is cruel, and my time was almost here, I couldn't tell him I love him and be gone in a couple of months. No because I love him too much, because I want him to easily move on when I'm gone.

"Yes I do." I lied.

"Okay, that was all that I needed to now. I'm really happy for you Sakura. I hope to see you tomorrow at school."

I smiled gently at him and made my way to the porch. I opened the door, and walked straight up to my room. I sat on my bed staring at my mother's portrait.

I did the right thing. I grabbed the phone on my night stand and began to dial.

_RingRingRing_

'_MoshiMoshi, Tsukishiro residence.'_

'_Yukito-san?'_

'_Sakura-chan? How are you?'_

'_I'm fine. Well you see I called because I need a favor.'_

'_Of course, Sakura what is it?'_

**Syaoran's POV**

That's why she stopped talking to me. Because she loves another. I stared at myself intensely in the mirror. I need to be happy for her, because when you love someone you have to let them be happy right? Then why is it that inside it hurts so immensely. Why my heart seemed to shatter when she told me she was engaged to Tsukishiro-san. I remember when we were younger she always had a crush on him. How she would blush when she was around him. Is it wrong that I want her to feel that way about me? I guess I was destined to watch her from the sideline, but as long as I know I can see her smiling face I would still be okay with her being with someone else so intimately. But I don't understand why she stopped talking to me all these years, just because she loved another. She knew I would understand. I guess I just have to take the next best thing, being her friend.

I stared at the clock, 7:30 am time to get to school.

At School

I walked up to the Sakura tree, knowing that she would be there. I stared at the girl in front of me. So petite and fragile, her skin was pale, her long auburn hair draped her porcelain face. Her eyes closed peacefully. I reached out and brushed the hair from her face. Sakura eyes opened almost immediately revealing surprised emerald eyes. She was so beautiful, an innocent yet gorgeous aura always reflected in her. She was to me an angel, an angel that I could not have.

We both sat down under the tree, pink blossoms fluttering beautifully in the wind. I took her hand and held it lightly in mine.

"There's this place I really would like to show you."

She looked up her face still pale, yet there was a faint tinge of pink that made her glow with beauty slightly more.

"When and where?"

"After school. We'll meet here."

**Sakura's POV**

We were once again in his car. His attention still straight ahead. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was so handsome. He was a person truly mature for his age. His gaze on the road faltered as he turned and looked at me. I could feel my face turn red as I diverted my eyes towards the window. The car stopped in front of a deserted beach, Syaoran undid his tie and threw it into the back car seat as he opened the car door. (They were still in their school uniform.)

He opened my door and took my hand in his. We slowly retreated towards the ocean. The sky was illuminated with pink and orange clouds, the sun dipping far off into the sea. We sat in the sand, both staring at the sight before us.

"I use to come here with my dad," He began, his eyes resting on me. "I stopped after he left. But about a year ago I came back here, it's peaceful don't you think? I come here to think about everything."

I nodded slowly, still amazed at the calm ocean. We sat there in silence, staring out into the sea. I wish this moment would last forever, at least now I know before I depart from this earth I can rest in peace knowing that he truly loved me.

**Syaoran's POV**

Yes, this is the next best thing, being by her side. We sat there hand in hand as the sun slowly retreated from the sky leaving the once bright atmosphere a dark midnight blue. I glanced at the beauty next to me, her hair was wind blown, her uniform askew, and her eyes contently gazing out at the sea. A small smile was on her face as she turned slightly and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

My mouth opened to ask why, but closed again as she rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes back on the ocean. If I could have one wish right now it would be for this moment to last forever. Time is really one of the biggest foe to humankind. Not having enough of it with my one love and best friend is what I fear most. Although I cannot spend this time on earth with her as lovers, I will still spend it afar admiring her and loving her.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. Her soft breathing was music to my ears. I stood up gently and carried her in my arms. Her form was light and warm, she quickly adjusted in my arms snuggling closer as I brought her to the car.

The drive was quiet and slow as Sakura's sleeping form murmured.

"Syao-kun." Sakura murmured in her sleep.

"What is it Saku-chan?" I asked smiling when she said the name she used to call me.

"I'm sorry."

Why did she keep apologizing? I glanced at her sleeping form as I pulled up to her house. I carried her to the front door, laying a soft kiss on her forehead. I rang the door bell. I heard footsteps coming, when I heard a soft whisper.

"I love you Syao-kun."

My eyes quickly came down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "Sakur-" I began when the door opened.

"Hey. You guys are home." The voice said softly. "She fell asleep, how like Sakura."

I looked up to meet with a gray haired man in his early twenties. "Tsukishiro-san."

**AN: Hey everyone chapter two finally finished. I'll have chapter 3 up in a couple of days, so please read and review. Okay, so for all of you that are confused, everything will be more clearly explained about Yukito and Sakura in the next chapter. I think this fic will only be 5-8 chapters long. **

**I will be posting up ch. 5 of the fic No More Pain really soon. Sorry for the person who likes fluff, cause in this story there is very little of it and I suggest you read another fic. Will Syao ever know why Sakura is different? Will they be together in the end? Will he know she truly loves him? Will he find out before she dies? Keep reading to find out. Flames accepted. Sorry for the grammar errors. **


End file.
